the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
First Gondorian Civil War
The First Gondorian Civil War was an early event on the server and was shaped the Gondorian faction. The civil war broke out after the division of Gondor and a dispute between the two Gondorian kings. Prehistory Prior to the war Gondor was ruled by its first King RedExtremeXD. While in his reign Gondor had undergone a state crisis due to a lack of players while neibouring factions like Rohan, Isengard or Near Harad experienced a continueous growth. Especially Rohan surpassed Gondor in its power and in an attempt to spread its power secured the right to build Minas Tirith through a pact with King RedExtremeXD. The strongest rohhirim lord b_boymasterman consolidated his power in northern Gondor through his new lordship of Minas Tirith and soon after challanged the claim of King RedExtremeXD. Too weak to be able to be able to win the fight for the crown, King RedExtremeXD decided to diplomaticlly solve the conflict and divided Gondor into a northern kingdom, ruled by b_boymasterman and a southern kingdom ruled by him. This solution lasted only for a few days as the new King of Northern Gondor b_boymasterman decided to try to conquer all of Gondor. Conflict Parties Just before the war the new king of northern Gondor b_boymasterman formed an alliance to suport his claim including Lindon, Arnor, Rohan, Dunland and even Near Harad. Kingdom of Northern Gondor: Factions active: Northern Gondor Supported by: Lindon, Arnor, Rohan, Near Harad, Dunland Leader: King of Northern Gondor and lord of Southern Rohan b_boymasterman The claim of the first king RedExtremeXD was still supported by Lothlorien, Grey Mountains, Blue Mountains as well as the Iron Hills. Kingdom of Southern Gondor: Factions active: South Gondor Supported by: Lothlorien, Grey Mountains, Blue Mountains, Ironhills Leader:King RedExtremeXD of South Gondor Goals As Gondor seemed to be grow weak, the rest of the good factions feared that it may break apart and could be conquered by the evil factions of Mordor and Near Harad. Especially Rohan and the lord of South Rohan b_boymasterman wanted to rebuild and reorganize the Kingdom to be able to stand against the evil from the east and south. Especially the Highelven Kingdom of Lindon and the Kingdom of Arnor was in support of a united Gondor with only one King as they feared two Kings will cause destability. Rohan and its remaining lords supported b_boymastermans claim in hope to be able to spread Rohhrim influence. King b_boymasterman even managed to get the support of Near Harad as he promised to establish th eriver poros as definant boder between the two factions and so leave all of Harandor to Near Harad. Also he allowed the establishment of an Near Haradrim colony in the west of Gondor as a trading outpost. King RedExtremeXD wanted to hold at least his claim on South Gondor. Most dwarven factions as well as Lothlorien saw the claim of b_boymasterman as usurpation but did not want to intervene due to the massive support the Northern Kingdom has gotten. Course and Results As the Northern King, b_boymasterman, declared war, the Southern King, RedExtremeXD, refused to accept it and stayed in his fortress in Southern Gondor with his army. Knowing he lacked the resources to hold his lands, he tried to solve the conflict again with diplomacy. Since b_boymasterman knew that he could not lose, he marched south with his army while Near Haradrim forces occupied Harondor. When the northern armies reached the base of King RedExtremeXD, who then surrendered and renounced his claim to the throne of Gondor. It is debated if the First Gondorian Civil War was actually a civil war since no battle has occurred. Some historians see the event as a coup. Nevertheless the event was declared as a civil war by the Northern Gondorian Kingdom. The war shaped the base for the future of Gondor and led to a new ruling dynasty in Gondor of rohhirim decent while RedExtremeXD chose exil. The new King b_boymasterman chose to renounce his claim on Rohirrim land and his later son Arantoer_II assimilated into the Gondorian culture and left his Rohirric roots. Some historians argue that the Kingdom of Gondor after the civil war is actually of Rohirric decent. After the unification of all of Gondor by King b_boymasterman the faction experienced a slow but steady growth and also a golden age under his son King Arantoer_II. Look at the talk page for '''First Gondorian Civil War' for discussions.'' Category:War Category:Server Events Category:History